Ten Years Later
by Dramatic Gleek
Summary: It's ten years after the present day, and Dave Karofsky works at an insurance company, and doesn't seem to find any meaning in his position. But what happens when he sees a certain someone at a bar?
1. A Long Day

Chapter One: A Long Day

"Karofsky, you're late, again," said Mr. Maggio, the manager of marketing at Dusty's Insurance, the only car insurance company in Lima, Ohio. It's also the one everyone in Lima complains about.

"Sorry, boss. My car wouldn't start, and—"

"I don't want to hear it, nor do I care. Next time, the pay for all of the work you missed is coming out of your salary. Understand, Karofsky?"

"Yes, boss. You can call me Dave, by the way."

"Thanks, but no thanks." And with that, Mr. Maggio went back to his computer, where he claimed to be doing work, but was making a habit out of searching Sia songs on YouTube.

Dave walked into his small, cramped cubicle, next to an ex-convict and a drop out of the local high school. Dave didn't particularly like the marketing department, nor did any other department in the building. The people who work at Dusty's are the not-so-bright men of Lima, who need a career with some kind of salary. The range of people who work there are B plus students, all the way to people with three convictions on their record. The B plus students end up in finance—the C.E.O. figures they won't screw everything up—and the convicts and drop-outs end up in marketing. The people in the middle end up working with people, instead of being in cubicles.

Despite Dave having a solid B plus average when he left high school, he was placed in marketing because of his "incident". He has been trying to live it down everyday for the past ten years since he left his alma mater, but Mr. Maggio, as usual, doesn't really care.

And so, here was Dave, whose closest friend at work is nicknamed "The Master Snatcher".

"Yo, Karofsky," The Master Snatcher called.

"What?" Karofsky replied, slightly annoyed.

"Meeting at twelve for a meeting, be there."

"For what, exactly?"

"We're making a new ad."

Dave sighed. The legacy of ads included D-list "supermodels", smashing cars with hammers, and stupid co-workers rambling about the company and it's origins. Dave knew for sure that this was going to be a long day at work.

After work, Dave needed a drink. The meeting had gone worse then he had thought, with ideas such as horses running in the way of cars to be hit, and a symphony of cars running into lampposts.

He went over to his new favorite bar—the former gay bar of Lima had closed down eight years ago—and sat on a barstool. The bartender seemingly refused to come over, until Dave finally had to yell, "I'm here to drink, not wait around!"

Then, Dave saw him. His blue eyes shone against his porcelain skin, and his hair was as stylish as ever. The bartender was Kurt Hummel.


	2. Just a Little Get-Together

Chapter Two: Just a Little Get-Together

"Kurt, what are you doing in Lima?" Dave asked, still in shock.

"After getting rejected from NYADA, I tried making it in New York. But I couldn't. So, here I am," Kurt said, smiling sadly. He fiddled with his collar, then stared at Dave shyly.

"Then, why are you a bartender? Shouldn't you be working with your dad in his car shop?" Dave inquired.

"He sold it, so I could stay in New York for eight years. And you see how that turned out."

There was a brief silence. "Dave? How have you been since the, you know…"

"Incident?"

"Yeah. The incident."

"Fine, just fine. I work at Dusty's now. Marketing."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said, smiling.

"No problem." Dave said, smiling right on back.

"Hey maybe we can get together sometime, maybe catch up on things." Kurt said, looking Dave right in the eye.

"Yeah," Dave started. "That would be nice."

"How about next Thursday? I'm off then."

"Totally, great." Dave said, smiling. He gave Kurt his address, and left the bar.

Dave entered his old pick-up truck, and looked around the tattered seats. Coffee cups and fast food containers were everywhere, and a couple of cigarettes. Stains colored the truck, and ranged in colors from puke yellow to nasty brown. Dave realized that this looked no different from his small pre-fab in the bad side of Lima.

He had a lot of cleaning to do.


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three: Preparations

Dave turned off the engine of his 1980 broken down Chevrolet Camaro, and got out of the car. His co-workers acted like idiots, as usual, and shot a God awful commercial. The worst part was that it cost 10,000 dollars in production costs, and that was the entire budget the marketing department had. Dave was going to have to get the department out of an economic slump, yet again.

Dave then kicked the door of his pre-fab, and the door creaked open. He then plopped on the couch of which he found on the streets of Lima Heights not too long ago, and turned on the T.V.

"Sweet, the game's on," he mumbled to himself. He then hit the voicemail button on his landline.

"Hey Dave, just seeing if we're still going on that date tonight. So… Uh… See you then!" chirped Kurt.

Dave, in a panic, checked the day of the week on his old computer; Thursday. "Shit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed the T.V. off, and looked around his apartment. There were beer bottles everywhere, the occasional cigarette, old newspapers, and take-out containers, among other things. He then started picking everything up, trying to throw it into the trash but missing every single time.

Soon enough, after only picking up a quarter of what was on the ground, the garbage bin was filled. "Shit, shit, shit…" Karofsky mumbled under his breath, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Then, he had an idea. He picked up all of the trash in his apartment, put the trash in separate plastic bags he found in his kitchen pantry, and raced for his neighbor's old pool.

He started throwing everything into the empty, disgusting old thing, when Dave heard a voice in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" said Mr. Ryder, an old man in his late sixties but was as intimidating as any strong twenty year old.

Karofsky stood up. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't get wise with me, boy, you know I got a gun license, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean you have one," Dave muttered.

"What was that, boy?"

Karofsky gulped, and took a small step back. "Nothing. I will take out the trash tomorrow night, _sir,_" Karofsky said, irritated.

"Tomorrow _morning_, at 5 A.M. _sharp_, when I will be awake and I can watch you. Understand, boy?"

"Sure thing," Dave said, his teeth gritted. And with that, Dave turned around and went back to his house. He crashed on the couch and tried to estimate when Kurt would arrive, and how much time he had to make a reservation to go to some fancy restaurant…

When the doorbell rang.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I will update sooner for future chapters. Thank you to my beta, starkid writer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sadly. **


	4. My Hero

Chapter Four: My Hero

Dave tapped his fingers on his glass, and looked down at the table. He wasn't too sure what to say, really. He had managed to get a table at Breadstix, but ever since they arrived, Kurt and Dave have found nothing to say to each other. Absolutely nothing. Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, uh, car insurance. Nothing major."

Kurt nodded, and the conversation settled to a halt yet again. A few minutes passed, when they heard a shriek.

"Give me your money, or I'll shoot all of your goddamn heads off. You hear me?!" Said a robber, pointing a gun at the hostess. She shrieked yet again, and ducked under the podium. More robbers entered the store, until there were about seven. Everyone in the restaurant ducked under their tables, and prayed the robbers wouldn't kill them. Then, the restaurant manager emerged from the kitchen.

"Just calm down, uh, sir… Please, don't kill us, please, from the good of your hearts—"

"Just give us the goddamn money and we'll leave!"

"Well, you see, sir… We don't have much of anything… business has been slow these past five years, and, well…"

"Give us all you're money, and we'll be the judge of that."

The manager scurried off into the back room, searching for the vault.

"Well, this was a surprise," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Who the hell said that?!" one of the robbers yelled, pointing everywhere with his gun. Kurt clutched to Dave, which made Dave's heart beat about ten times faster.

The manager then emerged with a small stack of money. The robbers took it and counted it, as the manager nervously rocked back and forth.

"Two hundred dollars? Two hundred goddamn dollars!?" the robber yelled, kicking over one of the tables. "I didn't come here for this crap!"

"Well, how about each of the costumers in this establishment give you fifty dollars each, and you'll calmly leave." The manager said, with a small, nervous smile. All of the costumers looked up, a little outraged.

"One hundred," said the robber who had done most of the talking. He pointed at the costumers in the shop, and the other six robbers went around collecting their fee.

When one of the robbers got around to Kurt and Dave, Kurt still hadn't taken out his money.

"Where's the money?" asked the robber, stepping on one of Kurt's feet.

"I don't have it…" Kurt said, trying to squirm away.

"I'll pay!" Said Dave, giving the robber an extra hundred dollars. There goes my paycheck, thought Dave.

The robber glared at Kurt one last time, and moved on.

Kurt sighed, and leaned against one of the table legs.

Soon, the robbers had collected all of the money, shoved the manager out of the way, and left.

The manager went to the back of the restaurant, and took out about a hundred free dinner coupons. He then started to hand them out as each costumer left.

"I don't think we'll be needing that, thanks," Said Dave, pushing away the coupon.

"Some first date," said Kurt, laughing a little.

"Date?" Dave asked, as his heart sped up again.

"Well, yeah." Kurt said with a bigger smile. "Thanks for paying for me, you were kinda my hero."

"Don't worry about it. How about we try this again? Not here, obviously. How about we go somewhere a little fancier?"

"Well… I do owe you and all…" Kurt said, lightly touching Dave's arm.

"I'm sure that's the only reason. I'll call you later." Said Dave, turning around and walking to his car. Now he definitely knew never to take a date to Breadstix.


End file.
